


Capture Bond

by saintsammy



Series: Capture Bond Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood Drinking, Come Marking, Demon Blood, Demon Dean, Demon possession, Evil Dean Winchester, M/M, Original Character(s), Purgatory Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Unrequited Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, castiel - Freeform, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsammy/pseuds/saintsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A darker SPN AU where the young hunter Sam ends up in Purgatory and is rescued by Benny, who coerces Sam into taking him back to Earth. </p><p>Originally posted on Tumblr (saint-sammy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

___When the fox hears the rabbit scream he comes a-runnin’, but not to help._

* * *

 

When Benny first heard the desperate pleads and answering jeers, he didn’t think anything of it. Weaker souls were always begging for their lives as predators closed in on them and it wasn’t any of Benny’s business. But then he got a whiff of something fresh and sweet and… alive. Not just a soul. A human, flesh and blood. He slowed, creeping closer to the clearing in the trees to observe.

“Whatcha doin’ in a nasty place like this, sweetheart? Ain’t none of your hunter friends gonna find you way out here.”

A pack of four werewolves stood in a loose circle around a tall young man, laughing and shoving at him. The young man, more of a boy, really, had a wicked-looking knife in his hand that was regrettably not made of silver. He managed to nick one of the wolves on the forearm with it, making the wolf yelp in anger and push the boy down on the leaf-covered ground, knocking his knife out of reach. Purgatory was always in a perpetual late autumn bordering on winter. The boy shivered in either fear or cold.

“Now Beau, don’t hurt the kid just yet,” an older wolf drawled as one of the others picked the knife up. Benny’s lip curled. He’d tangled with this pack before. Comprised of all males, ranging in numbers of three to ten strong, they had a nasty habit of taking prisoners and playing with their food.  Sure enough, one of the wolves had a heavy iron chain taken from a banshee.

“Boy, you got two options that I can see here,” the alpha continued. Joe, Benny remembered his name. “Ya can come with us nice and easy, be our good little bitch. We’ll take good care of ya,” the other wolves laughed. “Or you can keep puttin’ up a fight like you’re doin’ now and we’ll fuck you raw anyway ‘til you’re useless. Then we’ll eat your beatin’ heart out of your chest while you watch.”

“F-fuck off,” the kid snarled, getting up in a defensive crouch.

The wolves howled in laughter, circling the still boy slowly. One of the younger ones pulled the kid to his feet by his jacket, ripping it down the kid’s back. Another struck him across the face, drawing blood from the boy’s cut lip. That seemed to set off a chain reaction; each wolf took turns clawing and shoving at their prisoner while the alpha watched with a sick grin on his scarred face.

“Collar him, boys. Looks like we’re gonna have a little stress relief right now.”  

The short wolf holding the chain stepped forward as the other two grabbed their captive roughly. He wrapped one end of the thick chain around the boy’s neck tight enough to pinch and locked it in place with a heavy padlock Benny hadn’t noticed before. Joe sauntered over to the boy, grabbing a handful of long brunet hair and pulling him close. He sniffed and licked along the tender skin of his throat while the boy grimaced and squirmed in his grasp.

“Mmm. Tastes mighty rich. Don’t worry, sweetheart. I think you’ll like what I’m about to do to you.”

“Alpha,” the short wolf interrupted, “ _I_  found him. Pulled him out of that hole, shouldn’t  _I_  get him first?”

Joe bared his teeth and snarled, eyes flashing, “Shut the fuck up, Ephraim. You might be new to the pack but goddamn if you shouldn’t know your place by now. I’m Alpha. You’ll take what scraps I leave y’all.”

Ephraim grumbled back, yanking on the chain. “Back me up, Beau. You were there when that hole opened up and pretty boy jumped out. Killed those asshole demons on his tail, tell Joe.”

Joe snarled again in reply, but Benny wasn’t listening anymore.

These stupid wolves didn’t know what a godsend this kid could be. He was  _human_ ; he could cart their damned souls out of Purgatory with the right location and a few lines of Latin. Everything about the human screamed hunter; he should know basic incantations in Latin. Benny ground his teeth at the scent of the boy’s fresh blood.

Humans didn’t wander through Purgatory often. Either they worked heavy dark magic with the help of a demon to open a portal or happened upon a rare door out in lonely, abandoned places of the world. It might’ve been decades since Benny last smelled a human. It might be decades later that he ever smelled one again.  

He couldn’t let them kill his ticket  _out._

“Hey, friend,” Benny stepped out from behind the tree, blade held casually against his shoulder, “Seems like you caught yourself a tasty little treat there. Mind sharin’?”

All four wolves and the boy’s heads swiveled around to stare at Benny.

“Fuck off, Lafitte. The kid’s ours,” Joe recognized him, as he should. Benny was a well-known killer in all circles of Purgatory.

“You got two options here,” Benny mocked, “One, give me the kid nice and easy and walk away. Or two, I’ll rip your sorry hides to pieces and have him anyway.” His blade wasn’t silver either, but even werewolves couldn’t walk away from decapitation. All four wolves were growling and baring their teeth in anticipation of a fight.

“GO!” Alpha roared, ripping the chain out of Ephraim’s hands and pulling the human back.

The fourth unnamed wolf charged Benny straight on, claws and fangs out. He got maybe two swipes in before the vampire lopped off his head neatly. As the body hit the forest floor, the other two wolves shared a look before Beau advanced upon Benny and Ephraim turned on Joe.

“You traitorous fuckin’ dog!” Joe howled, grappling with his own pack mate.

Beau eyed Benny up first, circling and calculating. Benny grinned easily, blade held firm but fluid in defense. “Come on, now. Ain’t got all night,” Benny muttered. He started whistling a tune high and slow. Beau screwed his face up at the high notes before feigning left and hitting the vampire in the chest. Benny barely stumbled before catching the wolf deep in the thigh with his blade, immobilizing him and tearing out his throat with his fangs. He pulled his blade out and took the wolf’s head off for good measure.

Joe and Ephraim were still snarling and ripping at each other before Benny crept up behind the short wolf and stabbed him in the back. Joe met Benny’s eyes briefly before wrapping the end of the chain around Ephraim’s neck and squeezing the breath out of him. Again, Benny took his head off. Death in Purgatory wasn’t permanent, but manifestation took time from soul to soul and they often happened miles and miles away from the leftover “bodies”.

Joe rounded on the vampire. “You can’t have the human. He’s mine. I got half a pack waitin’ in the wings and they ain’t soft like these curs.”

“ _Ta gueule_ ,” Benny said, fingering the bone handle of his blade, “I’m sure they ain’t mutinous at all.”

The alpha wolf was limping and bleeding from a gash in his chest, but he jumped snarling at Benny anyway. Joe got one good swipe with his claws across Benny’s shoulder before the vampire caught him by the arm and twisted viciously. It was almost too easy for him to cut the wolf’s other arm holding the chain off. Joe screamed bloody murder, broken arm clutching at the gushing stump of his elbow. Blood spattered all over Benny and he laughed.

“You done now? Or ya want me to finish the job?” Benny asked mildly.

“Fuck you,” Joe gasped, lurching away with surprising speed. “I’ll come back for what’s mine, ya hear?”

In a haze of bloodlust, Benny started after the alpha before remembering the kid, who was quietly creeping away from the carnage.

“Hold on, now.”

The kid jumped up at Benny’s voice and bolted through the trees, chain dragging behind him. Benny rolled his eyes and gathered up the kid’s jacket and knife before taking off after him. All Benny had to do was get close enough to step on the trailing chain and the kid was jerked on his back with a choked yelp, clutching at the iron digging into his skin.

“I ain’t gonna hurt you, kid. Now put this on, it’ll cover your scent for a while. We gotta get away from here before more werewolves or worse show up.” Benny tossed the blood-splattered jacket at the boy.

He glared up at Benny before shrugging on the torn jacket.

“Give me my knife,” he demanded. Benny gripped the chain, but handed the strange weapon back handle first. He anticipated what was about to happen: he jumped at Benny’s throat brandishing his blade.

“Hold on now,  _sweetheart_ ,” Benny snarled as he effortlessly knocked the knife away and lifted the boy up and against the nearest tree. The boy winced at the rough bark digging into his back, arms pinned helpless at his sides. He could still kick like the dickens though, and tried kicking Benny between the legs. The vampire huffed and shoved a thigh between the kid’s legs, holding them in place.

“I just saved your life  _and_  your ass four times over, sweetheart. I think it’s time you showed a little gratitude, don’t you agree?” Benny had to tilt his head a bit to look the kid in the face. The hazel of his eyes was almost eclipsed by the shadows of his pupils. This close up, he smelled downright delectable to Benny, who hadn’t had a meal in a while. The blood oozing from his cuts and scrapes weren’t helping the matter.

“What, I’m supposed to  _thank_  the guy that’s going to  _suck me dry_  in a few minutes?” The boy looked down his cute pointed nose at Benny insolently. “You’re a fucking vampire; I’ve killed your kind before.”

“No doubt you have  _mon petit lapin_. I know a hunter when I see one. And I ain’t going to kill you. I saved your life, you’re gonna return the favor. And maybe return four other favors soon, too,” Benny smirked.

“What do you need me to do?” the kid swallowed nervously.

“You’re human. You’re my ticket outta this shithole,” Benny lowered him to the ground but kept a tight grip on the chain. “I continue to keep you safe, you ferry my soul on to the other side. What’s fair is fair, right?”

Rubbing his bruised arms, the boy gave a slow nod, making the links of iron around his throat clink together gently in the silence of the forest. 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for 2: slavery, coercion, violence and injury, blood drinking, noncon scent marking (come marking, fyi).

_I will survive, live and thrive. Win this deadly game._

* * *

 

Once upon a time there was a family of the name Winchester. A mother, a father, and two brothers happy in their little cottage in Kansas.

Except things were not what they seemed, and demon deal after demon deal, the whole family was dead excluding the elder brother. Cue elder brother following his parents’ examples to make a deal to bring back the younger brother, the price being his immortal soul being dragged to Hell after only a year. Cue younger brother attempting to retrieve said soul and getting lost in the woods of Purgatory instead.

Sam’s life would make a shitty mainstream fairy tale.

“Buck up there,  _petit lapin_ , we got a lot of ground to cover ‘til we’re out of werewolf territory,” the vampire’s voice interrupted Sam’s thoughts.

“My name is Sam,” he said crossly, rubbing at the skin of his throat being continuously pinched by the chain links.

“Oh, so we’re on a first name basis now?” The vampire flashed Sam a grin over his shoulder. “Name’s Benny, if you wanna get friendly. Though I have to admit, I rather liked the idea of you being my silent little pet on a leash.”

Sam shuddered and pulled the tatters of his jacket tighter around himself. He wondered if he was in shock after almost getting gang raped by werewolves a few hours ago because he wasn’t as afraid as he  _should_  be in a captive situation with a vampire. He was mostly numb and irritable, cold from the environment, aching from the scrapes he sustained from the wolves, and hating the dried blood on his clothes. He’d been running long before he even reached Purgatory and truthfully just wanted to lay down in the leaves and pass out, not giving a fuck what might happen if he were to close his eyes in the company of a monster.

“So how exactly did you end up here?” Benny spared him another glance back.

“Was in Hell. Found the right rabbit hole out only to be grabbed by werewolves the second I touched down.”

“There’s a direct portal to Hell?”

“Yeah,” Sam said, wondering if he could distract Benny enough to steal his knife back.

“No wonder there’s so many demons poppin’ up all over the place,” Benny said conversationally.

“There are demons in Purgatory?” That was news to Sam. None of his research on how to save Dean indicated that demons could exist in Purgatory or that monsters could escape into Hell.

“Uh-huh. Used to be monsters only, but maybe in the last few years there’s been half a dozen or so. Hard to keep track of time here.”

“What do they do when they’re here?”

“I figure they just want to torture new types of souls. I tangled with ‘em a couple times. I like a new challenge and they’re hard to kill.”

“You can’t kill a demon,” Sam said, “I have the only Kurdish demon killing knife in existence, and there’s no way you’re powerful enough to fully exorcise one.”

“Well, no demon can get very far when their host’s legs get cut off,” Benny chuckled. “It’s crude but it works. The host makes a nice quick meal too when the demon smokes out.”

Sam almost gagged.

“Speaking of which … let’s stop and take a little break. You smell awful ripe since that blood dried and I should take a look at your wounds.”

Benny led Sam over to a log, indicating for Sam to sit. He still had a tight grip on the chain and Sam could see the handle of his knife sticking out of the vampire’s black coat. If he could just distract him long enough to get the knife, he might be able to get away.

“Don’t you think about tryin’ anything, sugar. You owe me four times over and I’m about to do you a favor now,” Benny warned, dropping the chain on the ground and planting a foot firmly on it. He pushed Sam’s shredded jacket off his shoulders while Sam glowered at him. Cool, grimy fingers felt along the chain collar digging into Sam’s throat.

“Skin’s inflamed, but you’re not bleedin’ from there at least. Move your shirt aside, gotta look at those wolf claw marks on your arms and shoulders.”

Sam grudgingly unbuttoned his flannel and pulled his tee over so his shoulder was exposed. Long, angry-red marks were starting to scab over. The claw marks on his left arm were especially deep and ugly.

“Hm, I don’t like the looks of those,” Benny murmured. He took a handkerchief out of his coat pocket and spat into it like a father wanting to clean dirt off his child’s face.

“Whoa, I don’t want your spit on me, and especially not in my wounds!” Sam scooted down the log away from Benny. “You might infect me further!”

“Kid, I can’t infect you here anymore than those wolves could turn you. Vamp spit’s got some kinda healing and pain relieving properties to keep our prey alive longer. Now wipe this on ‘em, see if it works.” Benny tossed the handkerchief at Sam. “’less you want me to lick you clean,” he added with a leer.

“No thanks,” Sam snapped. He dabbed the damp cloth against his shoulder with care. Almost instantly the cuts felt numbed, like he’d rubbed Oragel from Dean’s med kit onto them.

“Feeling better?” Benny asked, gray eyes assessing him. Sam nodded and took his time rubbing the saliva into his other wounds and around his neck just in case. His captor looked around the woods sharply, as though hearing something Sam couldn’t. When Benny turned slightly away from Sam, the hunter seized his opportunity.

Winchesters were nothing if not resourceful. 

He shoved into Benny with his full weight, knocking him to the ground so Sam could fumble with his coat to retrieve his knife. He might be stockier, but Sam took advantage of his own height like he used to when sparring with Dean. This time he grabbed up the length of chain trailing from his neck and sprinted over the log and down the sloping forest landscape. The vampire roared in anger behind him, already in pursuit.

If Sam could just shake Benny off his tail, he could find another gateway either back to Hell or even Earth at this point, he wasn’t picky, but fuck if he shouldn’t have tried harder to save Dean…  Sam’s heart clenched at the thought of his brother. That second of distraction almost cost him his life again as another monster thumped into him from behind. 

A hand seized the padlock at his throat, twisting the chain around a thin forearm in Sam’s peripheral vision and effectively choking him. The monster’s other arm had an ominous spike protruding from the wrist, which she held steady to Sam’s forehead.

“Hold still, little hunter. I’ll make this quick and painless,” the wraith giggled.

There wasn’t time to wait for Benny to save him again.

With another great burst of adrenaline, Sam clutched the spike and wrenched it in half. The pressure around his neck released immediately as the wraith shrieked and fell to the ground. Sam wasted no time in stabbing her in the chest with his knife, cursing himself for not bringing a silver blade with him too. She was snarling and spitting with rage and pain, clutching at her chest as what remained of the spike retracted into her wrist.

“I’ll crack your skull open, you miserable, lost soul,” she wheezed, trying to get back up on her feet.

He grabbed the wraith’s matted hair and slit her throat, figuring there was no way for her to recover from a wound that severe without feeding. Breathing hard, he stood up and turned away from the still body when yet another heavy weight rammed into him.

A furious Benny pinned him down in the dirt, fangs out and snarling in his face. Sam couldn’t help the squeak of fright that escaped.

“Still think you can run from me, hunter? You’re  _mine_ , hear me? ‘til we cross over that Earth portal, you  _need_  me to keep you safe. Killin’ one wraith ain’t _nothin’_ ,” Benny breathed in Sam’s face.

Sam didn’t hesitate again and kneed Benny in the stomach, giving himself a split second to stab the vampire in the neck with the wraith blood-soaked knife. Benny screamed in pain and fell to the side, thrashing in the dirt and leaves, hand scrabbling to remove Sam’s knife.

“Dead man’s blood. Looks like it still works when it’s a wraith’s blood,” Sam said, getting to his feet and gathering up his chain. He  _had_  to find a way to remove it. He knelt down to the incapacitated vampire to retrieve his knife.

The monster’s strong hand gripped his clawed arm before Sam could wrench the knife out of Benny’s neck.

“You … ain’t goin’  _nowhere_  … sweetheart,” Benny gasped before burying his fangs in Sam’s wrist.

Sam was too surprised to make a sound as Benny pulled him down and struck him a hard blow to the side of the head, making the gray forest swim before his eyes. The blood running from his injured wrist and smeared on Benny’s lips seemed especially bright in the gloom.

“I shoulda split you open the second I had you alone if you weren’t useful for something else,” Sam heard Benny mutter from above him. “More trouble ‘n you’re worth. And now you’re practically ringin’ the dinner bell with your blood.”

Benny pulled Sam’s knife out of his neck and tucked it away. He leaned over Sam, who couldn’t seem to make his limbs obey him to get up and  _go_. Black spots bloomed in front of his eyes. 

“We’re gonna have to stop for the night. I need time to recover from that little stunt you pulled and I forget humans need more rest than monsters do. But first …”

Sam moaned and tried to roll over, pain radiating from his head and the fresh wound.

“You smell … downright mouthwatering, sugar, so we’re gonna have to cover up that scent of yours.” Benny eyed Sam with a different kind of hunger.

“No,” Sam hated the pleading note in his voice. “Don’t -”

“Oh,  _mon petit lapin_ , I ain’t gonna force you into anything other than what we’d already agreed to. But I am cashing in one of those four favors you owe me now. It’s for your benefit, too.”

The vampire straddled Sam’s waist and undid his own belt and trousers.

“Open up that shirt again, lemme see your chest.” 

With shaking, clumsy fingers, Sam pulled his shirts as far down as possible. Benny took out his erect cock and started to stroke it, leaning closer to Sam and breathing in deep.

“I’m gonna scent mark you. Most recognizable claim in Purgatory. It’ll keep just about anything and everything away from you ‘til it wears off,” Benny panted. Sam laid still and closed his eyes as that numb feeling spreading over him again. Slick sounds of skin on skin filled the still woods.  It didn’t take the vampire long to reach the edge of orgasm.

“Look at me,” Benny demanded. “Tilt your head back.”

Sam did as he was told. Benny aimed at Sam’s chest and warm stripes of come painted Sam’s skin, across his chest, over the chain and padlock around his neck, and even under his chin. For some strange reason, Sam thought of his brother as Benny rubbed the sticky, cooling mess into his skin with a firm hand. He shut the thought down quickly since it frightened him more than any monster in Purgatory could.

“There, now you smell like mine,” the vampire murmured, seemingly more to himself than Sam as he tucked himself away and got on his feet, reclaiming the end of Sam’s chain. “Come on. Gotta find somewhere to hunker down for the night.”

Sam nodded, slowly sitting up.

Survival was his main priority, even if he had to play prey to a monster for a while. After all, his life had never really been his own. He was just answering to a different master for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been slow in adding chapters here, my apologies. Should have them all caught up with Tumblr this week.
> 
> Comments are love!


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for 3: violence, continued slavery, injury, slight blood drinking, attempted non-descriptive noncon, serial killer Dean.

_Captor bonding. It’s a passive psychological response to a new master. Been an essential survival tool for a million years. You bond with your captor, you survive. You don’t, you’re breakfast._

* * *

 

The kid had been out cold for 4 hours at least.

They’d found a hollow to rest in formed by an uprooted tree, protected from sight by other fallen branches. Benny was fairly confident they wouldn’t be disturbed for a couple hours at least; he had a violent reputation after all and if monsters respected anything, it was a newly-forged scent mark.

Benny had licked the kid’s wrist clean and tied the handkerchief around it. He didn’t tell Sam, but he could smell infection from the werewolf claw marks and he was running a low fever. He gave Sam his coat to wrap up in since he wouldn’t stop shivering (Benny being a gentleman and all).  

Benny was impressed with the kid’s vigor. He almost shot off in his pants after watching him cut that wraith’s throat. Almost took her head off, the knife went so deep. Sam had something feral about him underneath that cool hunter exterior, and it made Benny want to draw it out. 

It wasn’t any chore to mark him, either. Benny wasn’t too choosy about who he fucked as long as they were (somewhat) willing and liked it rough. The kid was pretty; pink mouth, doe eyes, and his blood had a tang Benny never tasted before. It made his body feel warm inside out like it hadn’t been since he’d been alive. It also helped him heal faster after getting dosed with that bad dead blood. He wasn’t too upset that Sam kept trying to attack him. Violence was practically vampire foreplay after all.   

Sam whimpered intermittently as he slept. No telling what the boy saw in Hell or why the blue fuck he was there to begin with. Benny made a mental note to ask him later.

“Dean,” the boy mumbled, thrashing underneath the heavy wool coat.

Hmm. Sam didn’t wake up when Benny touched his forehead to check his temperature.  _Coo-wee_ , he was burning up.

“Sam.  _Petit lapin_. Wake up for me,” Benny shook the kid’s shoulder.

“Uhhn,” he flinched at Benny’s touch but didn’t open his eyes. Sweat clung to his forehead. Benny rolled Sam’s flannel up his arm, revealing the angry red claw marks. All he could do was lick his captive’s wounds anew and hope that sped the healing process.

“C’mon, sugar. We gotta find you some water,” Benny decided. In another hour it would be light out. He wrapped the kid in his coat, heaving him over his shoulder. There was a fresh source nearby that he could smell. With no container to transport it in, Benny would have to take Sam to the water instead.

He had no idea what would happen to Sam if the infection got worse and he died in Purgatory.

†  †  †

_Sam was fifteen when John let him and Dean go on a hunt solo. Simple salt and burn, but no one anticipated a human predator stalking Sam in the shadowy parking lot of their seedy motel._

_Dean took care of the man. It wasn’t the first time he killed a human._

_“Come here, Sammy,” Dean held out a bloody hand to his trembling little brother. “Shh, sweetheart, don’t cry.”_

_Sam took the hand offered; let his brother cradle his face in his bloodied hands, smearing crimson over Sam’s pale skin._

_“I’ll always protect you, Sammy. It’s my job.”_

_John turned a blind eye to Dean’s undertakings. It made Dean a better hunter and protector, was his reasoning._

_It wouldn’t be the last time it happened, either._

†  †  †

Sam woke up once to Benny tapping the side of his face.

“Open up, Sam. You’re dehydrated. And you need to chew this; it’ll bring that fever of yours down.” Sam parted his lips obediently; it was easier to comply than question when he was this tired and heavy. Cool water was dripped with care into his mouth and a hand tilted his head up so he could safely chew on a sliver of something rough and earthy tasting. More water washed it down and Sam was out again.

A cold hand regularly touched his wrists and forehead, but Sam was drifting deep in dreams of Dean and blood and loss and did not gain consciousness until much later.

The second time he woke up completely was to weak firelight in his line of vision, the smell of smoke, and the vampire’s coat still draped over him like a blanket.

“You finally awake, sugar?” Benny’s mild voice asked from somewhere to his left.

“Ugh,” Sam sat up groggily, feeling a bone-deep ache all over his body from the injuries he sustained recently.  A gritty taste coated his tongue and the dried come on his chest was itchy and repellent. Beyond the light of the fire, it was dark as pitch. The vampire was seated beside Sam, back to a tree with his odd bone handled blade across his lap and the end of the chain within reach.

“How long was I out?” Sam croaked. The filthy handkerchief was tied around his wrist along with some crushed leaves of a plant Sam couldn’t identify. His bladder was full but he could kill for another drink of water.  He hadn’t felt any hunger pangs since he left Earth. Maybe hopping realms messed up more than your sense of time, but who knew? There weren’t any guides for traveling through the Pit or Monsterland. 

“’bout two days since we stopped. That infected claw mark almost did you in, kid. I got you to chew some willow bark to help break your fever and you slept for almost a day after. That’s yarrow under that rag, helps stop bleedin’ and reduces fever too.”  

Sam grunted and stretched, carefully standing up on his newborn fawn-weak legs. Who could guess a vampire knew herbal first aid for humans?

“Now, you surely ain’t tryin’ to run away in the middle of the night?” Benny cocked an eyebrow at him. “I’d think a ‘thank you’ is in order, don’t you agree?”

“Gotta take a piss,” Sam retorted. “I don’t need help with that. And thanks for keeping me alive to suit  _your_ own needs, dick.”

Benny grinned up at him. “Must be back to normal then, huh? Smart talkin’ and rarin’ to go in no time.”

Sam stumbled over a ways from the fire with his back to the vampire. He leaned against a tree for stability while he relieved himself.

“I’d say I missed your voice, but boy, you sure sleep talk a lot,” Benny continued after Sam plopped down in front of the fire again, black coat covering him up.

Sam frowned at him. “What did I say?”

“Nothing too embarrassing. Who’s Dean?”

“M’ brother,” Sam stared ahead into the flames. “Won’t that attract other monsters?”

“Aw, come on now. You just started talking to me like a regular person, don’t change the subject. And I ain’t too worried, since you still smell claimed and a lot of them are afraid of me. You were cold after your fever broke. Anyway … Does your brother have anything to do with you bein’ in Hell?”

Benny was a little more perceptive than Sam gave him credit for.

“He made a demon deal to save my life. Now I’m trying to save his soul,” Sam told the short version of the story, not sure he wanted to get too friendly with his captor.

“Huh. That’s some family dedication, right there. So I’m guessing you weren’t successful, since you came out of that rabbit hole alone?”

Sam swallowed painfully. “No, I wasn’t.”

“Alright I won’t push ya. Here, chew on this just in case and I’ll take you to get some water. I need to get a little shuteye before we get on the move tomorrow, so you’ll be on lookout.” Benny handed Sam another little strip of black bark.

“How do you know I won’t sneak off?” Sam asked.

“’cos you’re weaker than a kitten right now and I’m holding the end of your chain. You still need me, Sam. We have a common goal of skipping town. Might as well be useful and civil to one another.”

“Oh, bite me,” Sam muttered.  _Again_ , he thought to himself.

“You offering?” Benny teased, leading Sam to a small stream nearby, in range of the firelight.

Sam didn’t answer as he knelt down to scoop up some of the water, hoping it was clean. He considered his options as he sipped water and splashed a little on his dirty face. Benny was right. He was too fatigued to try to get away in the dark, even if he  _could_  pick the padlock, take back his knife, and outrun the vampire who would just track him like a bloodhound anyway. Vampires were impossible to throw off a trail.

Maybe Benny was right about Sam needing him.

As much as Sam loathed bringing a monster back with him, what was the actual danger to Sam himself? Sure, Benny might turn on Sam the second they got back, but he hadn’t filled him in on the details on what would happen to his soul once they made it back into the world. Could Sam have a chance to gain the upper hand?

“Don’t wash my scent off you,  _petit lapin_. As much as I enjoyed markin’ you, I prefer to not have to do it again for a couple days.”

Sam scowled. “How long is it going to take us to get to this portal?”

“About a week, give or take. Purgatory’s a big place for a little hunter like you. Be glad you didn’t pop up in the middle of dragon territory, or out in a lake with those nasty chompers.”

“Chompers?”

“Oldest things in here, other than the Mother herself. I don’t know what their official name is, since souls don’t seem to survive long in their presence. They’re hungry and have bigger fangs than mine, so I steer clear of ‘em.”

“Eve,” Sam whispered to himself. “Mother of all monsters.”

Benny chuckled. “I guess you know some of your lore. Alright, let’s get back and rest up a little bit.”

Benny took his seat against the tree, wrapping the end of the chain around his wrist. Sam made to hand his coat back, but the vampire waved him off.

“Keep it tonight. I only wore it out of habit, I don’t get cold anymore.”

Sam settled against a log near the fire, pulling the coat around himself as Benny closed his eyes.

“Benny? Thanks for patching me up,” Sam said softly, looking into the fire once more, fingers tugging absently at the chain around his neck.

“No problem, sugar. Wake me when it gets light out.”

†  †  †

They left camp in the silver dawn, heading east under Benny’s lead over more hills and rocky terrain. Sam still felt tired and weak after his illness, but he didn’t complain or slow down. The sooner they found the portal, the sooner Sam was free. Unless an opportunity to escape presented itself, he decided sticking with the vampire was the best option for self-preservation.

He had no idea how long he’d been gone from Earth. Hell time moved faster, and it felt like he’d spent at least a week wandering in the dark there before coming across any demons. Who knew how fast or slow time flowed in Purgatory. Bobby was probably freaking out right now, since he was the only person that knew what Sam intended to do.

Or he figured Sam wasn’t coming back at all.

Sam sighed and hoped Bobby wouldn’t do anything stupid to find out what happened. He wasn’t a Winchester, but he’d been in proximity with them for too long.

Benny slowed down suddenly.

“Sam,” he said quietly, tugging on the chain a little. “We’re bein’ followed. Take your knife back, just in case.” Benny reached in his coat and passed it over to the hunter.

“Where … ?” Sam started to ask, but a loud, derisive voice from behind them interrupted.

“Well, well,  _well._ What do we have here? A hunter already tethered for us?”

A pit of dread formed in Sam’s stomach as he saw two figures emerge from the thick trees, moving in sync. The one that spoke was a blonde woman and the other was a tall, thin man. Sam didn’t recognize either of them, but he didn’t have to to know what they were. Benny let out a low warning snarl. 

Their eyes flashed black. 

“Big brother says hi, Sammy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love! ^-^


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for 4: continued slavery, violence, blood drinking, body horror, dubcon, bad!Dean
> 
> still unbeta’ed

_I got bad blood, you don’t want none of what I have._

* * *

 

Benny moved to stand between the demons and Sam. On his own, he’d already be ankle deep in blood, but he was also curious as to why demons would go to such lengths to track down the kid.

“Don’t make this any harder than it already is, Sammy,” the female demon said, inching closer to Sam. “Brother wants you back  _bad_.”

“You can take the Winchester out of Hell, but you can’t take Hell out of the Winchester,” the male smirked wider.

The vampire glanced back at Sam, who caught his eye and gave a tiny nod. Benny threw himself at the blonde demon, blade held low and fangs out while Sam faced off with the male demon with his jagged knife.

Blondie fought back viciously with a snarl marring her human face, demon strength giving her an edge. She fought dirty. Threw dirt in Benny’s eyes and then tried to gouge them out before wrapping her hands around his neck and attempting to take his head off with sheer brute force. But she didn’t anticipate Benny having an advantage down on his knees: he knew exactly where to cut her knee to separate her tibia and femur neat and surgical. She bawled like a stuck pig and went down, giving Benny direct access to her throat.

Hot blood gushed into his mouth as he buried his fangs deep in her neck. He’d never fed directly from a demon; only the remains of the body they were riding. Sulfuric yet sweet, demon blood tasted oddly familiar to Benny. But that little distraction couldn’t take the edge off the rush of feeding from a live source and he lost himself for a moment in the ebb and flow of the blood rush.  

As he fed, the demon smoked out blackly and took the taste with her. The body was already weeks dead and if he took anymore blood he risked poisoning himself as the body cooled. He’d never been fortunate enough to find a live host after a demon left in Purgatory.

Benny got to his feet, new blood singing in his own body and giving him extra strength. He couldn’t afford to let his pet get hauled off by the remaining demon.

New bruises were blooming on the kid’s skin from the blows laid by the demon, but otherwise he looked unhurt. Sam was pinned to the tree by him, who was whispering fiercely in the kid’s ear.

“ _He’s_  going to have a bone to pick with you, boy. Why did you run from him, Sammy?” was all Benny caught before Sam wrenched out of his grasp and drove his knife through the demon’s wrist and into the bark of the tree. The demon’s mouth opened in a silent howl as sparks emitted from the wound, but he couldn’t escape the host with the special knife trapping him.

“Benny,” Sam gathered up his chain and limped over to the vampire with barely a glance at the body of the female demon. “Change of plans. I need help carving a devil’s trap and keeping  _him_  under control.”

Benny licked his lips clean of blood, fangs retracting. He wiped what gore he could off his face and beard since Sam was giving him a mildly disgusted look. “And why are we gonna do that?”

“He knows about my brother.”

“We got a portal to find and no time to dawdle,” Benny said, crossing his arms. As much as he wanted to keep Sam under his thumb, the idea of leaving Purgatory soon was far more appealing.

Sam scowled at Benny for a moment. Then he seemed to collect himself, tossing his floppy hair out of his face and loosening his shoulders. He stepped into Benny’s space with more confidence than Benny had ever seen him use outside of a fight.

“I’ll do anything you want me to if we can pry some info out of him before more demons come.”

“ _Any_ thing? Sugar, that’s a dangerous thing to say to a vampire holding your leash,” He couldn’t help grinning at the kid.

The boy licked his lips, eyes dark as he sank to his knees with grace in front of Benny. He looked up at him from under his lashes and said, “Anything.”

The message was loud and clear. Benny tried to keep his cool as he shrugged, but it took an effort to not take Sam up on his offer right then and there. It wasn’t the first time he tortured somebody for information (living the life of a marauding vampire and all), but it was the first time he had to deal with a demon. He couldn’t help that he was developing a soft spot for the kid, either.

“Alright. What do you need me to do?”

“Do you think you can find more chains like these?” Sam shook the length locked around his neck.

“If there’s another banshee around or somethin’, sure.”

Sam gave him a little half-smile and stood. “Good. Thank you.”

†  †  †

He could learn a few things about torture from hunters, Benny thought to himself as he watched Sam work.

The young hunter had used Benny’s blade to carve a sigil into the tree the demon was stuck to. Benny provided him with more heavy iron chains that belonged to a particularly shrill banshee and Sam wound them around the glaring demon, whose back was square in the center of the carved symbols.

“Devil’s trap. Minor demons can be held indefinitely by them, unless the runes are broken,” Sam explained as he pulled his knife out of the demon’s wrist.

The demon kept silent, eyes darting all over the place as if looking for an escape. Benny couldn’t help his hunger as blood dripped down the demon’s hand. He grabbed the host’s arm and lapped at the wound, letting the sweet blood flow into his mouth.

“What are you  _doing_?” Sam gasped.

“Free meal, sweetheart. I ain’t one to pass up an opportunity.”

“Careful,” the demon said, wincing a little as Benny’s fangs descended. “Demon blood is easy to get addicted to, isn’t that right Sam?” Benny dropped the demon’s wrist, looking at Sam.

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked slowly.

The demon sneered. “Little Sammy, monster bait since he was a rugrat. And now you’re running from your precious brother and playing collared whore to a vampire.”

“What do you mean?” the hunter snapped, digging the tip of his knife into the demon’s injured arm.

The creature just laughed.

“You’re going to tell me everything you know about my brother’s soul,” Sam said, tracing the knife over the wound.

“Why should I?” the demon chortled. “You’re just going to kill me anyway.”

“Maybe I won’t. After all, I’ll need someone to send a message back to Hell.”

Benny saw the first signs of fear in the demon’s eyes as they flicked obsidian again. There was a lot he didn’t understand, but being sent forcefully back to Hell didn’t sound like any picnic even for a demon.

†  †  †

The watery sun was high overhead but sinking fast when the hunter took a break from carving into the demon. Sam was a scary little bastard with a knife in his hands, Benny had to admit. They found another small stream nearby so Sam could wash up and get a drink. The forest around them was quiet; not unusual since monsters tended to prefer the full dark, but Benny kept a careful watch just in case. There might be demons closer on their asses than they figured.

The demon didn’t reveal much. Sam escaped Hell after his aborted rescue mission and more demons were coming for him. Benny learned that Dante was right: there were different circles of Hell and Sam bartered his way to the first with a reaper. His brother was on the seventh circle. There was a complication.

“Hell was empty,” Sam said, more to himself than Benny. “At least the first few levels were. I didn’t run into a soul until I got closer to where Dean was.” He was wan and still recovering from the infection. The bruises from the demon looked especially dark and revolting and Benny felt a stab of anger towards his attacker. “My brother wasn’t being tortured. He was  _doing_  the torturing.”

Well  _that_ was a revelation.

“Sam, maybe you should stop for the night again. You’re not up to full strength. I can have a go at him,” Benny offered, shrugging his coat off and draping it over the kid again.

Sam pulled the coat tighter around his shoulders but shook his head. “Let him stew for a few hours.”

†  †  †

After Benny checked his wounds, Sam bedded down against a log not far from where the demon was chained. The vampire was especially gentle in checking over the new bumps and bruises from his tussle with the demon; it made Sam uneasy. Violence and constraint, he understood. Coat sharing and giving him water? It was a whole new game Sam didn’t want to play.

He  _did_  have a bit of leverage he could use against Benny now: the vampire was attracted to more than just Sam’s blood.

The demon was another matter. He didn’t tell Sam anything he didn’t already know or suspect. Sam wasn’t good at torture. That was more Dean’s forte and a big factor in why Sam ran away to college for two years before being drawn back in inevitably. As a hunter he killed when necessary, but Dean wanted him to be more like his big brother.

His dreams were once more of Dean, but not memories of before.

_Endless screaming in the hot, throbbing darkness._

_The seventh circle was for the violent. For torture. Some demons steered very obviously clear of Sam. Averting their black and red eyes, their deformed bodies slinking away, whispering. The racks were backlit by red firelight and the stench of blood and sulfur was overwhelming but familiar… and strangely comforting._

_A figure was laughing a familiar laugh and carving into a soul suspended from meat hooks. Sam approached with his knife held aloft, disbelief making him numb. The man turned, and-_

Sam woke up before he could see the man’s face, but he didn’t need to see to know that it was his brother. He rolled over on the hard ground and fell into another troubled slumber.

†  †  †

The next session of interrogation wasn’t much more informative than the last. Benny caught a little sleep while Sam was working over the demon and they weren’t disturbed by anything else- monster or demon. It was only a matter of time before reinforcements showed up and Sam was getting frustrated.

“Since you won’t tell me anymore about Dean, let’s get back to what you said about demon blood. Care to elaborate?”

The demon was hanging limp against the chains binding him to the tree. His arm was a mess of dripping blood and parted flesh and his shirt was in tatters where Sam had carved more binding sigils into his skin. Sam might have to have Benny clean him up a little before proceeding.

“Fine,” the demon looked at Sam with black eyes. “I don’t think you’ll like what you hear, though.”

“Try me,” Sam pointed the knife at the base of his skinny throat.

“Azazel did more than just deal with your family,” the demon started.

“I _know_  that,” Sam barked. “Azazel’s special children and his blood and all that.”

The demon smiled slowly. “But you don’t know all of Dean’s involvement, do you Sammy? Big brother’s been slipping you demon blood on the sly for the last year. It was part of his deal to bring you back.”

The air seemed to disappear from Sam’s lungs as he stared the demon down. He felt colder than the Purgatory environment. “No,” he whispered, stumbling away from the laughing demon and smack into Benny, who heard the whole thing. The vampire put a comforting hand on his shoulder but Sam shook him off.

“Deal with him,” Sam blurted out before limping towards the stream and out of sight of the demon.

He heard the demon’s screams echo in the surrounding forest as he splashed more water on his face. How long was it since he left Hell? Just a few days? It felt like a continuous nightmare and the longer he was here, the harder it was to keep track of time. Sam felt hollow, like the demon’s words scooped out his thirst, the echo of hunger … his fear.

The year leading up to the end of Dean’s deal was a blur to Sam. They tried to hunt as much as they could as a distraction for them both. He remembered feeling stronger, faster, and the latent psychic abilities he inherited from Azazel’s blood cropped up from time to time: visions helpful to their hunts, telekinesis. Dean waved them off, saying Sam was better at control now, a better hunter. He needed Sam to keep fighting the good fight and this was a blessing in disguise.

Right after Dean died Sam got really sick. Vomiting, shaking, hallucinations. Bobby took care of him and they both assumed it was a result of grief. Hunters didn’t just go to the doctor for flu shots. But now it made sense to Sam- it was withdrawal.

Sam hugged his knees to his chest, staring into the trickling little stream.

Benny approached him after a little while and cleaned himself in the stream too. He was significantly bloodier than Sam had been.

“Is he still alive?” Sam asked, standing up.

“Yeah. I can’t kill him without your little knife,” Benny said. “Y’ alright?”

“About as alright as I can be in Purgatory.”

“Don’t let him make you the  _misère, petit lapin._ Ain’t worth his satisfaction, no matter what he says to ya. We should deal with him and get on before too late.” Benny sniffed in Sam’s direction, a rueful look on his face. 

“Hate to bring it up, but before we do anything, I should renew my claim on you.”

Sam groaned inwardly. “Does violence turn you on or something?”

“I’m a vampire, sugar. What d’ you think?” That flirty tone was back, grating on Sam’s raw nerves.

He knew how to gain back a semblance of control. Sam stalked over to his captor, feeling reckless and so _angry._

 He let Benny tug him closer with the chain, but Sam was the one that crushed his mouth against the vampire’s in a brutal kiss. Benny let out a muffled sound of surprise, but kissed back. It was a wet, messy clash of teeth and sliding lips, Benny’s beard scratching Sam’s skin. Sam could taste the faintest hint of blood on the vampire’s tongue. His blunt human teeth caught Sam’s lip, opening the scab and causing Sam’s own blood to trickle out. Benny made a hungry noise and lapped it up before Sam shoved him off. This was a mistake.

 "Get on your knees,  _sweetheart_ ,” Benny growled. Sam knelt obediently as Benny opened his pants.

This time around it felt like less of a violation and more of a necessary evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated!


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for 5: continued slavery, dubcon, violence, blood drinking, demon possession, Stockholm/Lima syndrome (do i even need to warn for that tho)
> 
> All caught up with what's on Tumblr now.
> 
> Also here is a sketch I did just for kicks: [Sam and Benny](http://saint-sammy.tumblr.com/post/130232297401/how-lame-do-you-have-to-be-to-draw-fan-art-of-your)

_You are the wilderness inside me._

* * *

 

After Sam kissed him, something shifted between them over the following days.

Benny scent marked him again with just as much enthusiasm as the first time. The kid was quiet and held still for Benny as he smeared his seed into his skin and Benny could almost pretend Sam wanted it.

“Do you think you could remove the chain now?” Sam asked as he buttoned his flannel up. “It’s really uncomfortable.” He wiped his sluggishly bleeding lip. Benny wanted to taste his mouth and his blood again, but he refrained.

“Maybe soon, after I know that I can really trust ya.” He wanted to say yes, but he also liked having that chain as insurance.

They walked back to their demon prisoner together. Benny might have lost control earlier after seeing Sam so upset after the demon ran his mouth. He left the creature in gory shape; tore into the host body and drank his fill. The demon blood thing was mighty interesting but it was not the time to bring it up with the kid. He stored that little tidbit of information away for now.

He’d found a silver flask full of whisky attached to the demon’s hip that Sam missed. Benny shook it at Sam, silently offering a drink. The kid wrinkled his nose and shook his head. Suit himself. Benny took a swig, even though it took a lot of alcohol to affect a vampire.

The demon’s head turned to Sam and sniffed in an exaggerated manner.

“You really  _are_  his whore, aren’t you? Your brother won’t be too pleased to hear what his darling little Sammy has gotten up to since he went to the Pit.”

Sam’s lip curled. “Dire circumstances. Any last words before I send you back?”

“Blow me, slut.”

Benny growled in warning, but Sam stabbed the demon in the shoulder with his knife. There was that feral streak coming out of him again.  

“Tell my brother I can help him if he finds me by himself. Have fun being the bearer of bad news,” Sam twisted the knife and yanked it out, making the demon yelp in pain again.

“Wait,” Benny had a sudden idea. He spun the cap off the flask and dumped its contents on the ground. Sam gave him a questioning look, but Benny was already moving in front of the demon and with his shiv, cut the demon’s wrist so a stream of blood gushed out. He caught what he could in the flask, filling it up.

“What  _the fuck_  are you doing?” the demon scowled.  

“Packing a little meal for the journey. Alright, Sam. Go ahead,” Benny licked the blood that spilled out on his fingers and turned back to Sam.

“ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus . . ._ ” Sam recited a string of Latin, ignoring the angry screams of the demon as he was forcibly ejected from his host, who was long dead. They watched as the furious black smoke rose overhead like a cloud of crows and through the trees until it was out of sight.

“Huh. You’ll have to teach me that,” Benny said, stashing the flask away. “Might come in useful.”

“You plan on hunting demons when you get out of here?” Sam asked.

“Nah. I might just become a target hanging out with you though. Didn’t realize I kidnapped a celebrity in the demon community.” Benny claimed the end of Sam’s chain once again.

The kid glowered at him but followed as Benny walked away from the corpse chained to the tree.

“Why do you want to get out? Besides the obvious, I mean,” Sam trailed behind him.

Benny sighed. “I want to find my killer and exact a little revenge for killing me and my mate.”

Thinking of Andrea even now was painful. Vampires were social creatures by nature and even in Purgatory others either reunited with their old nest when and if they were killed or they formed new nests. Benny didn’t trust any others for long enough after they turned on him in life. Until meeting Sam, he didn’t realize how lonely he’d grown.

Sam was quiet. Benny could practically hear the gears turning in his head.

“Wouldn’t you be able to find your mate here?”

“She was human.” And now they were separated in death forever since Benny could never make it to Heaven with his monstrous soul.

“Oh. I’m sorry,” Sam said softly.  

“’s alright. It was probably a long time ago. What year is it now, on Earth?” Benny changed the subject.

“2005.”

“ _Coo-wee_ , I been dead for 40 years now! And most of my nest is still out there, livin’ it up. They took my head off; it’s time I returned the favor.”

“Ugh, I can’t believe I made out with a guy that’s probably older than my grandfather,” Sam groaned.

Benny grinned over his shoulder at the boy. At least some of the hostility was gone between them.

“Happy to offer my services anytime, sugar. Vampires are good at suckin’ more ‘n just blood.”

“You’re gross.  _I’m_  gross. I haven’t had a shower or brushed my teeth in ...forever. That’s the first thing I’m doing when I get back.”

They fell into an almost companionable silence after that until they stopped late in the night. Sam’s wounds were healing nicely and he even held still so Benny could treat them with more saliva. He accepted Benny’s coat with a thank you and curled up on the ground close enough that Benny could feel his body heat and the vibration of his steadily beating heart.

†  †  †

The next couple days passed by without incident.

With Sam up to strength, they covered more ground faster and reached sparse woods that were easier to navigate. The only downside was the lack of cover at night when they bedded down. They took turns on watch, but nothing bothered them and Benny even lit small fires to keep Sam comfortable against the autumnal chill of Purgatory.

The only other monsters they saw were a lone ghoul and a pair of kitsunes that scurried out of sight quickly. Sam watched the foxes go with an unreadable expression.

“Recognize anybody? As a hunter, you killed a lot of monsters, right?” Benny asked casually.

“Only ones that were killing humans,” Sam said. “I had a friend when I was a kid. Amy. She and her mother were kitsunes that my dad was hunting. I helped her get away after she saved my life.”

Huh. Hunters being friendly with monsters. That was a new one.  

“Not every monster I met acted like one,” the boy continued. “There was a vampire nest me and Dean met last year that only drank animal blood.”

“Is that so,” Benny had done it out of necessity before, but it was nasty. “ _Yech_ , that is some commitment. They could just steal those blood bottles from the medics. Do they still collect blood for wounded soldiers? My nest did that when we went out to sea for a while.”

“ _What?_  You stole blood from the Red Cross and like...sailed the seven seas or something?”

“I did some things I ain’t proud of with my nest but yeah. We raided private yachts for valuables and blood.”

“Vampire pirates. Unbelievable,” Sam muttered.

“I won’t lie. I led a vicious, bloody life with my maker. Still don’t understand what he saw in me when he turned me. Took me from my family, our farm. I ain’t pretty like you. The old man favored his pretty boys and girls as much as he favored the finer things in life,” Benny trailed off and cleared his throat.

Sam was looking at him with something like sympathy.

“You didn’t have a choice. Circumstances didn’t allow you to make any good choices. I can relate. Maybe even more now.”

Benny felt a twinge of guilt, but didn’t confirm or deny his part in Sam’s imprisonment.

“This demon blood thing . . . it ain’t your fault either.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better, but thanks.”

“What does it do to you, exactly?” Benny’s curiosity was roused. He just figured demons hated humans as much as most monsters did; saw them as prey and nothing more.

The boy looked haunted as he explained. “In the last few years, I’ve had visions predicting the future. They started with bad headaches, or in dreams. This last year they’ve gotten worse. Physically, I was stronger and faster than ever hunting with my brother. Now I know why.”

“Ever thought about tryin’ to turn it into a good thing? Indulging, getting stronger?”

“No!” Sam snapped. “I have no idea what would happen with prolonged use. I could poison myself, or . . . or turn into something even less human.” he sighed. “I apologize for ever calling you a bloodsucking monster when I have no room to talk.”

Benny looked at the boy sadly. “Sugar, you are human. Just a thought, is all.” He took out the flask and took a swig of the blood he stored away.

They both fell silent, lost in their own thoughts as they traversed through the scant, empty forest.

†  †  †

On the fourth day after Sam exorcised the demon, another finally caught up with them.

They were a little more prepared for this one since Sam taught Benny a simple exorcism and how to draw a devil’s trap. The vampire let Sam hold his own chain as they worked out defense strategies in the case they had to team up and fight monsters or demons.

Sam was under no illusions as to why Benny was being nice to him.  

Their little heart-to-hearts might have helped Sam understand him better, but the fact remained that he was still in charge. Sam still had a chain around his neck, even if he did kind of sort of like the kiss they shared (not that he’d  _ever_  admit that thought out loud). At least the vampire wasn’t demanding more of Sam. Yet. 

Benny alerted him again when he smelled the demon and Sam held his knife defensively as Benny stood back to back with him. He wrapped the chain around his arm to keep it out of the way.

What they didn’t anticipate was this demon being stronger.

In another male host, the black-eyed demon charged at them, silent, purposeful. He waved a hand and Sam’s knife went flying.

“Here!” The vampire shoved his own weapon at Sam and hurdled at the creature.

Benny bit deep into the demon’s throat as Sam used the blade to cut the ligaments of the demon’s right leg. While the demon screeched and tried to buck the vampire off, Sam quickly retrieved his knife and raised it to drive into the demon’s chest. Before he could, it smoked out, letting the injured body drop. Benny let go of it, looking around wildly.

Instead of it hastening back to Hell, Sam watched in horror as the black cloud rushed Benny, forcing itself down his blood-soaked throat. Sam stepped back in shock. He didn’t know a vampire could even be possessed, let alone one’s soul in Purgatory.  

Benny, or rather, the demon turned on Sam, Benny’s eyes black as coal. His fangs dropped and he lunged at Sam.

“You have to fight it, Benny!  _Concentrate_!” Sam yelled, panicked. Would Benny survive if Sam stabbed his body with the demon killing knife? He might never find him in Purgatory if he manifested elsewhere.

“ _Exorcizamus te, omnis_ -” Sam started to recite the exorcism, but the demon tackled Sam, holding him down like Benny did the first time they met.

“I don’t think so,  _sugar_ ,” the demon whispered in Benny’s voice. “Sugar. Sweetheart.  _Pet_. He thinks real highly of you, Winchester. It’s kind of pathetic, really. A vampire falling for his hostage.”

“Shut up,” Sam gasped, trying to swipe the knife at Benny’s body.

“Oh no. I think you need to hear it. Vampires take mates, you know. He’s thinking,  _if we’d met in a different life_ , maybe. He wants you to take a walk on the wild side with him. Drink some blood, howl at the moon, and hunt some monster souls.”

Sam stopped struggling.

“He even wants to change his plans after you make it back to Earth. Wants to stick with you if you’ll have him…how  _sweet_.” the demon laughed. Benny’s Cajun accent sounded  _wrong_  when spoken by a demon. “Time to go back to Perdition, little prince.”  

Sam had to act fast. Instead of struggling, he pulled the demon closer so he could crush their lips together. The demon groaned in surprise and kissed back, forcing Sam’s mouth open and cutting his lips on Benny’s fangs. With the taste of demon blood thick on his tongue, Sam reared up and plunged the knife into Benny’s chest, piercing his heart.

As the demon died, Benny’s eyes and mouth sparked orange, look of disbelief frozen on his face. Sam pulled the blade out and black blood gushed over Benny’s grimy shirt.

“Benny?” Sam said fearfully. He scrambled up to pull the vampire into a half-sitting position, hand pressing firm over the chest wound. What even passed as vampire first aid? He almost let a hysterical giggle out. Instead, Sam ripped a swathe of his own t-shirt and made a pad, applying it to the chest wound. He managed to wrestle Benny’s heavy form over to a tree so he had something to sit up against. The vampire’s blessedly grey eyes were half-open, demon blood still drying on his face.

Sam knew what he had to do.

After cleaning off the demon-killing knife the best he could, he cut his forearm deep enough to draw a steady drip of blood. He pressed his wounded arm over Benny’s mouth, letting blood seep gently between his lips. The vampire sniffed once, and a warm tongue lapped over Sam’s fresh wound.

“That’s it, Benny. Take as much as you need. I don’t want to have to hunt your ass down if you die, right?” Sam settled in beside him, squeezing his arm a little to increase the blood drip.

Benny’s fangs descended and Sam winced as he started actively drinking. Sam kept the wadded up shirt pressed firm to Benny’s chest as he drank his fill, relief and blood loss making him feel faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated!


	6. (Part 6) Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for 6: evil Dean, torture.

_Interlude: Keep a little fire burning; however small, however hidden._

* * *

 

Dean knew where he belonged now.

Hell wasn’t so bad after the first three decades when his morals were burned away on the rack. Alastair was so impressed with how quick Dean took to torturing that he gave him his own chamber complete with rack, special instruments, and lackeys. Killing came naturally to a Winchester which is why they made such great hunters. But he’d always nurtured a little spark for something  _more,_  so Dean was going to raise it to an art after he became a demon. He was well on his way, according to Alastair.

Take his latest victim for example. Some two-bit sinner with smooth, tanned skin dotted with little moles that made Dean ache with the similarity to his brother’s own. He had the soul gagged and stretched out on his rack so Dean had access to his chest where he was busy on his latest masterpiece.

He missed Sammy like hell (heh) but that little glimpse of him raised Dean’s spirits considerably, though his little brother looked pale and peaky after going through withdrawal. He didn’t blame his brother for turning tail and running from him. Dean was always covered in some sort of gore these days and Sammy wasn’t used to the new him yet.

When Sam went through his own transformation, he’d understand.

Those goons he sent after him into Purgatory brought back mixed news: Sam was bound to a vampire (a _vampire_!) and trying to get back to Earth. Dean never expected any of them to actually bring Sam back to Hell; he sent them as a gift of blood since Sam surely figured out the demon blood addiction by now. Just in case he hadn’t, Dean let it slip to one of the lackeys. According to the survivors, the vampire was drinking their blood instead of Sam’s. Interesting.

Dean would enjoy wrecking Purgatory when the time came. There was untapped power in those monster souls he planned to harness.

The last demon to return from Purgatory had a message for Dean: Sammy wanted to help him, as if Dean had a disease that was curable. More importantly, the vampire took some of the demon’s blood in the flask Dean thoughtfully provided for Sam. So maybe the thought of drinking it was planted. It was a far stretch but Dean could be optimistic. He was building on the foundation that that yellow-eyed bastard laid down all those years ago when he bled into baby Sammy’s mouth.

His little brother needed to drink up and be strong for when Dean took over Hell. Purgatory was just a warmup. He needed his sweet Prince by his side as he overthrew that Lilith bitch and derailed plans for a possible apocalypse. Then they could be together forever: him and Sam against the world.

But first, Sam would have to come to him. He was too busy to leave Hell at the moment.

With a bloody smile, Dean finished the portrait he was carving into the soul’s chest: Sam’s likeness in careful, scarlet lines shaded with dried maroon.  

_tbc_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tiny update, it just felt like a good place for an interlude.
> 
> More to come this weekend!


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for 7: blood drinking, dubcon sex (in the sense that the power balance has not been equal in Sam and Benny’s relationship, but both parties enjoy themselves and there are no bad feelings about it after).

__

_There’s a wolf in my heart, for you._

* * *

Before he could lose too much blood, Sam dug around in Benny’s coat pocket for the flask full of blood and tried to extract his arm from Benny’s fangs. The vampire rumbled but relented when Sam tipped his head back and put the flask to his lips.

“Drink slow, we don’t have an unlimited supply of blood on us. You’ll have to hunt if you want more,” Sam reminded him. The wound in Benny’s chest seemed to have stopped gushing blood after a while. Sam was careful to not get any of it in his open cuts.

He ripped more of his shirt into a makeshift bandage for his arm and stood up to stretch his aching muscles. At this rate, he would have more scars from Purgatory than from hunting all his life.

“ _Baise-moi_ ,” Benny groaned. “What happened?”

“You don’t remember?”

Blackouts during possession weren’t uncommon. The body probably couldn’t handle the trauma in some cases. In others, the host either died or the demon held them prisoner long enough to see the damage they inflicted using the prisoner’s own body. It was the ultimate violation: mind, body, and soul.

“I remember that demon we took down together. But after that…” Benny furrowed his brow.

“Benny, it possessed you,” Sam said quietly. “I didn’t know that could happen here.”

“I didn’t hurt you?” Benny sat up straighter.

Sam shook his head. “That’s why I had to stab you. Sorry about that.”

Benny waved him off. “You did what you had to do. Isn’t the worst thing that’s ever happened to me either. Besides,” he managed a grin, “I kinda like you takin’ care of me.”

“I figured as much,” Sam smiled back, “The demon let me know some of what you think of me.”

That wiped the smirk off Benny’s face. “What’d it say?”

“Nothing too embarrassing,” Sam teased. “Seriously. It just said that you might want to stick around with me when we get home. I guess I’m just lovable like that.”

“I do, you know,” the vampire said earnestly. “We make a good fightin’ pair, sugar. I could help you out with your hunts after I take care of my business.”

Sam sat down against the tree with Benny again.

“Look, my brother is a dangerous man. If he can find a way out of Hell like I found a way in, he’ll track me down like a bloodhound. It won’t be safe for anyone around me, especially someone he sees as a threat.”

“Well it sounds like you might need some protection then and I’m harder to kill than most. Just think about it, Sam.”

Sam nodded. “We should probably find some shelter so you can heal. And water to clean up with. We reek of blood.”

†  †  †

Benny remembered the location of a shallow cave near a stream where they took shelter for what remained of the day. They both cleaned the blood off themselves the best they could, Benny either not noticing or maybe not caring as Sam scrubbed his chest clean of dried blood and come.

Sam watched as Benny built a fire to help dry them off quicker. He used his blade and a strip of metal to generate sparks into a small nest of dry leaves and twigs. Sam had to admire how swiftly the vampire was able to build a fire; John made sure both his sons were able to make a fire without matches or a lighter and it was always a struggle for the both of them.

“I don’t need much time to mend, just a couple hours’ sleep and I’ll be good,” Benny settled against the wall of the cave, watching Sam warm himself over the little fire. “I’d like to thank you for not just cuttin’ my head off and runnin’.”

Sam shrugged. “You did it for me. Now we’re even.” Sam left the fire and sat along the rocky wall beside the vampire. They hadn’t been disturbed by any other monsters since getting attacked by the last demon. Sam drew a devil’s trap in the dirt at the mouth of the cave just in case.

Benny gestured to Sam. “Come here a moment,  _petit lapin_.”

Warily, Sam scooted closer. The vampire’s fingers felt along the heavy iron chain around Sam’s neck. His skin was sore from being pinched by the thick links constantly, but he had adjusted to the extra weight.

“Hold still, now,” Benny muttered, and the chain tightened around Sam’s neck for an instant before there was a metallic  _snap_. The pressure released and Benny gathered the broken chain and padlock up and tossed them across the cave.

“Don’t need that anymore,” he said gruffly.  

Sam gaped at him, feeling the bruised skin of his throat. When had his feelings complicated for Benny? With that reckless mood brewing again, he didn’t move away from the vampire’s side.

“Thank you,” Sam rubbed his throat. “Could you maybe take a closer look? I think the skin broke in a couple places.” Gentle hands turned Sam’s head to the side and warm breath puffed across his face. Sam angled his body towards Benny’s as an invitation.

“Right here,” a finger tapped on Sam’s skin. “Can I…?”

“Yes,” Sam wrapped his arms around Benny’s broad shoulders and the vampire buried his face in Sam’s neck, licking a stripe across the abrasion to soothe it.

“You’re so warm,” Benny mumbled against Sam’s skin. “Haven’t felt warmth in  _years_.”

Sam tightened his hold as Benny’s hands rested against his waist.

“Can I just…. feel you?” the vampire tugged at the hem of Sam’s shirt. Sam grasped his wrist and guided his cool hands up under his flannel, against bare skin. His touch was tentative on Sam’s ribs, like he was stroking the pelt of a small animal for the first time.

Benny made a rough sound in his throat and hauled Sam closer up onto his lap, burying his face in Sam’s neck and lapping at the discolored skin, suckling gently. When his blunt teeth gave way to the prickling of fangs, Sam warned him, “Careful.”

“Sorry, sugar,” Benny’s accent came out thick. He tilted Sam’s head down so he could claim his mouth, hands moving restlessly over Sam’s skin as they kissed languid and deep. The faint taste of blood and stream water mixed between them. Sam gasped into Benny’s mouth as cold fingers grazed his nipple.

Sam broke the kiss to unbutton his flannel and pull the tatters of his shirt out of the way to give Benny access to more skin. The vampire kissed down his chest, fingers toying with one nipple while his mouth closed gently on the other, sucking and making Sam writhe in his lap.

Clinging tightly to one another, they started a slow grind that built up the longer the vampire mouthed over warm skin. Sam brought their lips together again, his teeth catching Benny’s bottom lip and tugging playfully. Their kisses grew sloppy and more desperate as their rhythm increased. Benny thrust up particularly hard and Sam fumbled between them to undo their respective zippers to pull their cocks out.

“Please,” Benny whimpered as Sam wrapped a spit-slicked fist around their lengths and stroked them together. With both of them wound up as tight as they were, it didn’t take long for either of them to reach climax.

Benny came first. He buried his human teeth into the meat of Sam’s shoulder as he shuddered through his orgasm. Either the sight of the vampire coming apart or the sharp pain from the bite brought Sam off with a groan, adding to the wet mess of come between them. Panting, Sam laid his head on Benny’s shoulder as they came down from their high.

“’m sorry,” Benny tugged Sam’s shirt aside so he could lick at the bite mark he left behind. He hadn’t drawn blood.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sam made to rip more of his t-shirt up to clean them off, but Benny stopped him. He wiped up their combined loads with his fingers and painted a strip on Sam’s sternum before pulling his own shirt down and marking himself. The vampire licked his fingers clean and smiled cheekily as Sam wrinkled his nose at him.

“Let’s go clean up again,” Sam sighed.

“Aw, don’t tell me you never licked your partner clean before,” Benny chuckled. Sam helped him to his feet and gave Benny a soft kiss on the mouth, tasting a hint of salt on his lips.

“I didn’t say I haven’t. Besides, the stream is right over there!”

“Alright, alright,” Benny nuzzled him affectionately and followed his lead.

†  †  †

When Sam got Benny settled down in the cave, he stayed out by the tiny fire on watch. His body still tingled pleasantly from earlier and he tried not to overthink things. Instead, he turned his attention to the flask half-full of demon blood before him.

By the light of the fire, he poured out a single drop of blood on his finger. It shined like a tiny ruby bead against his skin.

Sam held it up at eye level, deliberating.  

†  †  †

They were close to their destination.

Benny recognized the terrain they were crossing. Small ponds dotted the landscape where the streams collected, gradually forming larger bodies of water. The trees started to grow closer together, casting deep, gloomy shadows even in the bright daylight. Weaker monster souls avoided the area because older, deadlier creatures dwelt there. Things with more fangs and hunger than even a vampire. While it was a dangerous route, it was also the quickest way to the portal. As long as they kept a careful distance from the large, still black lake, they should be safe.

There wasn’t anything Benny wouldn’t do to keep Sam safe at this point.

After they fooled around, Benny’s protective vampire nature seemed to rear its head. He almost gave Sam a mate’s bite in the middle of it, but sheathed his fangs at the last second before clamping down on the boy’s shoulder. Claiming a mate was the worst thing he could do to a human; he’d learned  _that_  lesson. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t defend Sam like a mate would.

They made better time traveling with both of them in good health. Sam especially seemed in better spirits without the oppressive chain around his neck. Benny had never seen the kid’s doe-eyes light up like that when he snapped the chain link.

Benny found Sam a better weapon than the little demon-killing knife. It had a bone handle like Benny’s own and a long, single blade that Sam compared to a machete. They made a little time for sparring so Sam could get used to the new weapon.

“I’m better with the knife,” Sam complained. “This thing is almost too heavy.”

Benny smiled. “It’s more practical if we run in to multiple opponents. Remember those ugly ghouls we ran into a couple days ago?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam groaned. “It was pretty hard trying to decapitate something with the knife.”

“You’re gettin’ better with it every day,  _petit lapin_. We don’t have too far to go anyway,” Benny dodged one of Sam’s blows neatly.

“See! It’s too heavy.”

“I’m just a better fighter. Had way more practice.”

“Shut up, old man,” Sam laughed. He feigned swiping at Benny again, but Benny was distracted by a sound he heard in the distance. The kid tapped him on the shoulder with the flat of the blade in triumph.

“Ha!  Got you that time…” Sam’s voice trailed off when he realized he didn’t have Benny’s attention anymore. “Benny? What is it?”

Benny held up a hand for silence and cocked his head to hear better. Very faintly, to the west of them, he could pick up the sounds of howling. It wasn’t the random noises of a Purgatory environment either: it was the song of hunters on the trail of their prey.

Benny swallowed thickly, turning to Sam. “ _Wolves_ ,” he whispered.

_tbc_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but a satisfying one I think. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, rushing to post before the Walking Dead comes on! Ahhhh!
> 
> (also: baise-moi means "fuck me" in French, so the Internet tells me)


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for 8: violence, attempted noncon by ocs, very slight unrequited Wincest, blood drinking.

_Je ne veux pas mourir toute seule_

* * *

 

Sam’s eyes widened. “Werewolves?”

Benny nodded and rolled his sleeve up, cutting his forearm with his own blade to collect blood before the wound closed over. Hurrying to wipe it on a tree, he repeated the exercise two more times in different directions as Sam watched in bewilderment. It might be a fool’s errand but he had to try.

“They have our scent. This might confuse ‘em for a moment, but we gotta run. Don’t cut yourself anymore ‘cos your blood will draw them in quicker. You are what they’re after,” Benny shrugged his coat off and handed it to the boy.

“Don’t know if it’ll help in the long run, but put this on, sugar. Hope you don’t mind getting’ your feet wet ‘cos we’re going to have to run through those streams for a bit.”

“How close are we to the portal?” Sam asked as they jogged towards the nearest stream Benny could smell.

“’bout a day if we hurry. Half a day if you let me carry you,” Benny tried to lighten the mood.

Sam laughed shortly. “Yeah, right. I’m too tall and you need an arm free to fight.”

“Wouldn’t mind giving you a piggyback ride when we’re not runnin’ for our lives. Here,” Benny jumped into the shallow water and held a hand out to Sam who rolled his eyes but allowed Benny to help him.

“When we reach a big lake, we’ll be on top of the portal.”

“You never explained how I’m supposed to bring you with me,” Sam pushed his hair out of his face.

“You’ll basically house my soul until I can get back to my remains,” Benny glanced at the kid to gauge his reaction. “It’s a temporary solution and I won’t have any control over you. We’ll cut ourselves, you recite a bit of Latin and press our cuts together, and I huddle inside your skin ‘til I’m returned to my Earthly remains.”

Sam was silent as they splashed through the stream east.

“Do you trust me enough to get you out of here?”

“Of course I do. I don’t deserve your trust, after all I put you through, but I certainly trust you,” Benny sighed. “I’d understand if you just poured my soul out in a ditch when we’re back.”

“No,” Sam slowed down to a walk. Benny fell in sync with him. “We’re partners now if you’re serious about hunting. I don’t know how much I can give you beyond that, but...”

“No, I get it, sugar,” Benny touched the kid’s shoulder. “I’ll take anything you’re willing to give.”

†  †  †

Hours pass and the forest remained eerily silent.

Sam slowed down considerably since they started out. Benny couldn’t blame him since he was only human. They’d kept a brisk pace since the morning and the sun was just hours away from sinking below the horizon. He wasn’t feeling so hot himself; it had been about three days since Benny had any blood. The flask only held so much and he could have sworn there was more in it since he drained it pretty quick. Hunger pangs made him edgier.

He refused to draw anymore of Sam’s blood lest he lead the wolves right to them.

When their small stream thinned to a trickle, they found another in the general direction they were heading. Benny couldn’t hear any howling and he didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“How will I find your body on Earth?” Sam asked abruptly as they stopped for a drink of water. Dark circles ringed his eyes and sweat dripped down from his hair line. The boy smelled sharp and sweet and Benny knew he had to keep a hold on himself.

“Louisiana. I was killed on my family’s plot in Carencro. My maker thought it would be fittin’ to make me dig my own grave while my mate watched. They killed her just as they beheaded me,” Benny said darkly. “It ain’t hard to find. Mine’s the only grave next to the windmill, if it’s still standin’.”

“And I just...bleed your soul out, spout a little Latin?”

“In theory.”

He didn’t even know if he wanted to chase after the Old Man and the nest now. Subconsciously, he’d already chosen Sam as nest, if not mate. It was in vampire nature to start building a family unit and you didn’t intentionally lead nest into danger.

They followed the stream until it was splashing around their knees and they had difficulty walking through it. It would be dangerous the deeper it got.

“Come on, we gotta find a new one,” Benny pulled Sam up out of the creek. “It ain’t safe anymore since we’re gettin’ closer to the lake.” The wind picked up around them as they went a little further southeast and Benny got a nose full of fresh, rank werewolf scent.

“Weapon out, Sam,” barely left his mouth before he heard the sound of snapping twigs and crunching leaves, careless noises only a predator would make when it knew for sure its prey was trapped. Benny stepped in front of Sam protectively.  

He would get Sam to that portal at any cost. Mate-nest-Sam above all else.

†  †  †

_Sam watched from the cracked asphalt ground as Dean gutted the man trying to harm him with a hunting knife. He’d almost pulled Sam into his pickup (a hand smelling of chewing tobacco clamped firm over Sam’s mouth and a boxcutter at his throat) when Dean returned to the Impala from booking them a room for the night at another shitty motel._

_The man threw Sam down and attempted to run, but Dean was quicker and deadlier._

_The man fell under a solid punch to the jaw and they could have gotten away with that, but Dean had other ideas. A quick flash of his brother’s knife, a choked off scream, and the squelch of something wet hitting the asphalt and the man was dying or dead._

_Dean was covered in blood when he pulled Sam to his feet and embraced him. Sam was still shaking. He was so weak; he_ hated _hunting, hated the violence, without his brother he would be dead or worse. He buried his head against Dean’s chest and let out a sob._

_“Shh, Sammy. I’ve got you,” Dean whispered. His sticky hands tilted Sam’s face up and he pressed a chaste kiss against Sam’s lips. “I’ll always protect you, Sammy. It’s my job.”_

_Sam clung tighter to his brother. Dean had adapted to the life of a hunter; he’d evolved into a killer. Sam knew what Dean did was wrong even if it was to protect him. Would Sam ever do the same for Dean?_

_Dean was all he had._

†  †  †

Sam’s heart was in his throat as he listened intently for their pursuer, new blade held up in defense. His head ached and he was exhausted from traveling all day. He could barely think about the last time he encountered the werewolves without breaking into a cold sweat. Benny may have been rough in the beginning, but he did save Sam from a fate much, much worse at the hands of the pack.

Benny started whistling

“What’re you doing?” Sam hissed. The jaunty tune sounded jarring and eerie in the relative silence of the forest.

The vampire was shielding him and pointed as the wolf came into view, fanged grin stretched across his face. He was younger than the others they’d encountered. His nose was in the air and sniffing in Sam’s direction.

“Bitch,” the wolf smirked. “They told me you’d be all tied up neat for me. What happened, Lafitte?”

“You must be the new scout. Didn’t they tell you what I did to the others?” Benny asked easily as he fingered the handle of his blade.

“They’ve regrouped. They’re coming for him,” the wolf edged closer, familiar hunger on his face as he eyed Sam. “Alpha ain’t fucking around.”

Sam’s headache spiked and he dropped to his knees with a cry. It was like a hole opened up in the middle of his brain and the pain reminded him of those early days hunting with Dean again.

Telekinesis did not come easily to him, but Azazel’s blood (and the blood Dean apparently fed him) allowed Sam some limited control over it. Bobby theorized that his powers might be bolstered by the demon blood but they would lie dormant if Sam did not maintain them. Sam only ever found his powers easy to use when he or Dean was in distress.

If he could control it now, he could take down this wolf and the others without breaking a sweat.

His moment of weakness distracted Benny long enough for the werewolf to jump him; they were grappling in the dirt when Sam opened his eyes. The werewolf wrestled Benny’s weapon away and they were tearing at each other with fangs and claws. Sam narrowed his eyes in concentration: calling up that power was akin to using unfamiliar muscles for familiar tasks.

He imagined wrapping a hand around the werewolf’s throat and pinioning him against a tree like the demon they interrogated. The wolf choked suddenly, hands releasing Benny and flying to his own neck- giving Benny leverage to flip their positions.

But Sam had other ideas. With a flick of his hand, the wolf slid across the ground like he’d been caught by an invisible hook and slammed against the nearest tree with a yelp. Benny gaped at the development.

“That you, Sam?” he asked in an awed voice.

Sam nodded, one hand still raised and the other pressing against his aching forehead. Demon-given power or not, this would come in useful.

Benny retrieved his weapon and wasted no more time in decapitating the wide-eyed werewolf.

“ _That’s_  a pretty neat trick,” Benny tucked his blade into his belt and pressed his cool, careful hands against Sam’s face. They felt soothing against his throbbing temples. “As long as it don’t hurt you. Are you alright, sugar?”

“Y-yeah. It’s just been awhile since I felt I could do that. I don’t know why it’s happening now,” he admitted.

Benny shrugged. “Stress can bring out the best or worst from us. I wish we had time to rest, but we got to get a move on. If one of these mutts can catch up, all of them can.”

Sam nodded again and followed the vampire’s lead.

†  †  †

The lake came into view just as the sun was setting. Benny let out a relieved laugh.

“Hell, we might just make it yet,” he clapped Sam on the back affectionately. Sam couldn’t help but return his smile. This nightmare was almost over.

“We need to keep our distance in case those chompers are roamin’ around, but otherwise we’re almost in the clear. There will be a little rocky hill we’ll go up and the portal will be there. Can’t miss it, it bein’ bright glowing blue and all.”

As Benny spoke, something disturbed the surface of the water. All Sam caught a glimpse of was something vaguely human-shaped with a mouth impossibly full of fangs before it disappeared under the surface again.

“See that? They’ll eat anything and everything. I don’t know if souls even come back after that,” Benny said in a low voice.

“Well let’s not go swimming then,” Sam muttered. Other than the werewolf, they hadn’t encountered another monster in days. Not that Sam was complaining.

They hurried along while they still had the sunset for Sam to see by. Benny could guide them even in the dark, and Sam almost wanted to take the vampire up on his offer to carry him the rest of the way. He was bone tired from running for his life and sleeping on the hard ground for God knows how long at this point.

A hair-raising howl in the direction of their target disrupted Sam’s thoughts. Benny growled low and raised his blade, moving back to back with Sam. Another howl sounded from behind them and another echoed among the dense trees until they were surrounded by a chorus of at least nine different wolves.

“Think you can pull another trick like earlier?”

“I can try,” Sam said, holding his blade out defensively.

The alpha wolf is the first to approach them.

He was as heavily scarred as Sam remembered him being when his lackeys grabbed him. But after his encounter with Benny, the werewolf was missing his right arm from the elbow down. His yellow fangs flashed when he locked savage eyes with Sam.

“Told you I’d find you again, sweetheart. I never forget a scent like yours.”

Benny’s growling increased in volume. “Leave.”

“Uh-uh, bloodsucker. I’m here for what’s rightfully mine.” The other eight wolves were still circling; a ripple of laughter sounded from them. Two were holding more heavy iron chains. The sounds of metal clinking on metal made Sam swallow hard.

“Kill the vampire. Bring me the boy,” Joe called to his pack. “Don’t  _touch_  him ‘til I say, y’all hear?”

All eight werewolves charged at them and Benny shoved Sam hard and yelled, “ _Run!_  I’ll hold them off!”

Sam couldn’t help but hesitate before Benny shoved him again and he ran with three wolves on his heels. He made it to another small clearing downhill before he was tackled, going down with a yelp on the ground hard with the wolf’s hot breath on the back of his neck.

“Shut up, chew toy. I’m gonna tear your sweet ass in two,” the wolf growled, claws digging into Sam’s shoulders.

Sam tensed, expecting sharp teeth to pierce his skin, but his attacker’s weight shifted off his back and Sam turned to see what happened. The other two wolves had pulled him off and now they were snarling and snapping among themselves, more animalistic than human now.

“Alpha said to wait!”

“Joe can suck my dick, I haven’t had a good fuck in weeks!”

Sam narrowed his eyes and gathered his psychic strength, aiming it like arrows at the werewolves. One by one they fell as though shot through the heart and he couldn’t help but feel a vicious pleasure. Sam picked them off then with neat blows to their necks.

He hurried towards the sounds of fighting to aid Benny.

An awful racket of snarls and howls filled the clearing mere feet away from the shore of the lake where Benny was fighting three werewolves as the alpha stood back and observed. Two beheaded corpses were already cooling on the rocky ground and as Sam approached, Benny tore out the throat of one as the other two jumped him.

Sam clapped a hand against his forehead again as a spike of pain buried itself in his brain. He ignored it the best he could and aimed more “arrows” at the two wolves attacking his partner. They fell as the others did and the vampire slashed their necks with his weapon.

“Watch it!” Benny shouted at Sam, but the alpha was already on top of him.

The alpha werewolf slashed him from shoulder to belly deep with the filthy claws on his remaining hand. Sam screamed in pain, dropping to his knees and clutching at the shredded skin as blood streamed anew.

Distantly he heard a strangled cry and a heavy weight was pinning him back down in the dirt- much like the first time Benny and Sam encountered each other. While the injured werewolf stood a ways away smirking in triumph, the vampire’s eyes flashed metallic like Sam had never seen before and he bared his bloody fangs inches away from Sam’s face.

“That’s right, bloodsucker. Don’t forget what you are and what that boy is:  _prey_.”

“Benny,” Sam whispered. “It’s me, Sam. Your partner, remember?”

There was no recognition in the stormy, flashing eyes; only hunger. Fangs gnashed together as Sam placed his hand gently against the vampire’s throat in supplication. “You can have some blood, I know you’re starving but don’t d-drain me.”

The beast above him rumbled but only licked up the blood streaming down Sam’s shoulder instead of biting down. Sam carefully, slowly lifted his hand up and cupped the back of the vampire’s neck.

The alpha wolf growled in rage and stalked over to them, Benny’s blade raised.

Without dislodging Benny, Sam raised his other hand and reached for that well of power that was easier to access when he was in fresh pain. He effortlessly flicked away the weapon, burying its blade into a tree’s bark. The alpha roared in frustration and threw himself at them. Sam stopped him with a thought, honing it to a razor edge and eviscerating the wolf like his brother gutted that man all those years ago. Fresh blood dripped from his nose, but with a great surge of verve, Sam flung the dying wolf entrails and all off the bank and into the still black lake. The splash made Benny jerk, head raising to see the source of the noise. He seemed to snap out of it then and they both scrambled up to see the lake better.

The wolf was still conscious and struggling to swim with one arm, but it was futile as a fanged creature reared up from the depths and dragged him down with a yelp. Bubbles broke the surface of the lake but in moments it was smooth and still as glass.

Sam collapsed back on the ground, panting and wiping his nose. Benny whimpered in concern above him, eyes slowly losing their wild silver gleam. His hands shook as they brushed over the new wounds.

“Clean me up?” Sam laughed weakly.

†  †  †

After using the remains of Sam’s t-shirt to bind his new wounds, Benny wiped his mouth clean of blood and stood, stooping down to gather Sam up in his arms bridal style.

“It ain’t a piggy back, but close enough,” Benny carried him easily as if he wasn’t several inches taller and almost a dead weight.

Sam wrapped his arms around the vampire’s neck and allowed himself to feel comfort at the closeness. He could have left Benny to fight off the wolves alone but the thought didn’t even cross his mind. They didn’t speak much as they went forward.

It was almost completely dark when they finally found the portal, a swirling, pulsing blue vortex in the grey of Purgatory. Benny set Sam back on his feet with care, keeping an arm around his shoulders for support. His calloused fingers traced Sam’s cheekbone softly.

“This is it,  _petit lapin_ ,” Benny said solemnly, “ _Mon beau petit lapin,_ this is where I leave you.”

“What? Benny, you’re coming with me,” Sam laughed a little. Benny’s serious expression didn’t change.

“I could’ve  _killed you_  back there-”

“And I would’ve died here a few times without you,” Sam gripped his shoulder. “We didn’t go through all of that just for you to suddenly be all  _noble_ white knight. You have unfinished business. I need you for backup when I find my brother.”

Benny looked pained. “Sugar...”

“What’s fair is fair, right?”

The vampire let out a reluctant chuckle. “I do want to get back to Earth if only to atone for what I put ya through here.”

“Deal. Let’s get the hell out before something else comes along.” Sam couldn’t delay in getting Dean out of Hell any longer.

He let Benny nick their arms and teach him the incantation so Sam could safely transport his soul. Before Sam could cast the spell, Benny cupped Sam’s cheek and gave him a soft, warm kiss on the mouth that Sam returned.

“I’ll keep you safe, Sam. Even if we have more of a workin’ relationship, I’m yours.”

Sam gave him a small smile and nodded before clasping their arms together and reciting the unfamiliar Latin. The vampire let out a hiss and his soul’s body changed form: smoky, red-streaked light that burrowed into the cut on Sam’s forearm. His soul glowed warm under Sam’s skin.

Sam took a deep breath and went through the portal without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go of this part! \o/


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for 9: nothing too serious, but this is the end of this part of Capture Bond. 
> 
> I have a Sam and Dean oneshot in the works and I’m almost done with a sexy deleted scene so CB is not quite dead yet! I hope this is a good conclusion to Part 1 (tell me your thoughts here or on tumblr @saint-sammy). Thanks for reading!

_Seasons call and fall._

* * *

 

Returning to Earth was disorienting to say the least.

Sam touched down in a flash of bright in the middle of a forest. If it wasn’t for the fresh, clean air and the stars above, he could have sworn he’d never left Purgatory. He lay on the ground and simply looked up at the night sky for a moment, breath coming out in plumes due to the cold. When he first left Earth, it was barely autumn. Now it felt like November and Sam had no idea what region he was even in.

Benny’s soul pulsed softly under his grimy skin, glowing orange and kind of painful. Sam traced the area with one finger. He would return Benny to his remains first. And then... he didn’t know.

Without solid leads on Dean, there wasn’t much he could do. Attempting another rescue in Hell was even more reckless than the first time with the element of surprise. He could regroup with Bobby, but he couldn’t bring Benny to meet the older hunter. Bobby would blow his head off with a double barrel on principle alone.

A snapped branch nearby startled Sam up into a crouch, Benny’s weapon held out in front of him. His own was tucked in his belt as well as the demon-killing knife. He held his breath and listened. Another quiet  _snap_  of twigs sounded from his left.

“Who’s there?” he called, hoping he sounded braver than he felt.

He slowly rose to his feet, listening hard.

There was a gust of wind that displaced the skeletal leaves in the forest floor and Sam heard a deep voice speak behind him.

“Sam Winchester.”

He whirled around. A dark-haired man in a trench coat was standing a few feet behind him as if he appeared out of thin air. A pair of intense eyes stared him down as Sam gaped at the newcomer.

“W-who the hell are you?” There was no way the man could have snuck up on him. He had to be a demon or a spirit or some other monster. Sam pulled the demon-killing knife out.

The figure stepped closer, head cocked.

“My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord.”

“Yeah right, and I’m the Dalai Lama,” Sam huffed, knife held up in defense. Castiel squinted at him like a disapproving schoolmarm and stepped right up into Sam’s personal space. Sam reacted on instinct: he drove the knife blade into the man’s chest, expecting the demon within to spark out in death. Instead the man’s mouth twitched like he was holding back a smile and he pulled the blade out and tossed it aside, not even breaking eye contact with Sam.

The creature raised a hand and pressed two fingers to Sam’s forehead before Sam could even react. Every ache in his muscles and every injury he’d sustained in Purgatory vanished; the headache, claw marks, bruises and the tenderness in his arm where Benny’s soul was nestled. He dropped to his knees and clutched at his no longer glowing arm with a cry.

“What did you  _do_?  _Where is he_?”

Castiel was still staring down at him with an unreadable expression on his human face. “I sent the soul Heaven-ward to be dealt with later.”

“Bring him back,” Sam struggled to his feet and towered over the figure before him. Tears pricked his eyes but he wouldn’t break in front of this  _thing_. “Bring him back. I don’t give a fuck who or what you are _. Give him back to me._ ”

A heavy wind started to pick up around them and Castiel stood his ground. Great shadows in the moonlight were cast on the trees behind him in the shape to two large, curved wings.

“You should show me some respect,  _boy_ ,” Castiel growled as Sam stepped back in astonishment. “I have been assigned your guardian. Heaven requires your assistance in retrieving your brother, who continues to be a growing threat the longer he is imprisoned in Hell.”

“Dean? You’ll save my brother?” Sam struggled to process the information this so-called angel was laying on him. Could he be trusted?

Castiel nodded. “Since your attempt was unsuccessful, Heaven has decided to intervene.”

“If I go with you, will you bring my friend back?” He had to try to bring Benny to Earth even if Dean was his main priority. He owed the vampire that much.

The angel didn’t answer right away but kept his piercing stare trained on Sam. Sam squirmed under the scrutiny, feeling even more tired than he did in Hell and Purgatory combined. If he was truly an angel, he was something to be feared according to what little lore existed about them.

“Aid us in stopping your brother and I shall see what can be done.”

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat, wiping away the tears that managed to fall. “What do you need me to do?”

_end_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think was snapping twigs near Sam? Any guesses? Hint: it wasn't Castiel ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Ta gueule = French expression meaning to demand silence in an immediate way; shut the fuck up (or so the Internet tells me, forgive my language sins).
> 
> mon petit lapin = my little rabbit


End file.
